Memorias de una bruja
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Este fic participa del Mini reto de septiembre "Scarlert Witch" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". Todo pertenece a Marvel.


**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Marvel. _Este fic participa del Mini reto de septiembre "Scarlert Witch" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

 **MEMORIAS DE UNA BRUJA**

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, lanzando un pequeño grito a causa de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Había soñado con la muerte de Pietro como muchas otras noches, pero esta vez era diferente. En esta ocasión Tony Stark, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y sin mostrar compasión alguna, arrancaba el corazón de su hermano con sus propias manos. Ella intentaba impedirlo, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse de su sitio, y en lugar de salvar a Pietro, lo veía morir sin poder hacer nada.

No toleraba a Tony Stark y nunca le perdonaría la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero debía aceptar su presencia en el equipo porque ambos eran vengadores. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cuando Tony dejaba la arrogancia de lado hasta le parecía una persona _aceptable_.

Para Wanda la vida nunca había resultado fácil. Bueno, hubo una etapa en la que fue feliz, pero tras la muerte de sus padres todo se había desequilibrado. De no haber sido por la ayuda de su hermano, probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido aquellas noches mientras esperaba y deseaba la muerte.

Y después, tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, había sentido la muerte de Pietro en su propio corazón.

Habían pasado meses, pero aún sentía el dolor desgarrador en su pecho cuando recordaba a su hermano. Extrañaba su sonrisa, y su manera de abrazarla cada vez que se encontraba mal. Recordaba sus palabras de cariño en los momentos más difíciles, sus métodos para hacerla reír cuando el día se presentaba oscuro, y su protección, echaba de menos tenerlo ahí y sentirse segura. Había amado sus ataques de celos cada vez que la veía hablando con otros chicos. Debía admitir que a ella tampoco le había gustado verlo con otras mujeres, pero había intentado no mostrarlo nunca.

Extrañaba demasiado aquellos días en los que la llamaba "Bruja". Ahora daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre de sus labios.

Se sentía culpable por su muerte, y en ocasiones esa sensación la llenaba de una desesperación y una ira incontrolables. Sentía que todo lo había iniciado ella, consumida por su deseo de venganza contra Tony Stark. Intentaba convencerse de que no era ella la que había creado a Ultron, y que en ningún momento había querido que muriera gente inocente, pero no podía quitarse la culpa que llevaba consigo.

Y después… de repente, el mismo monstruo que le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía, le había otorgado a alguien. Como si el destino quisiese burlarse de ella, apareció Visión para cambiar todos sus esquemas. Visión era... algo más que una luz al final del túnel, era su bote salvavidas en un océano sin rumbo. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, ni planeaba hacerlo, porque ella parecía tener la maldición de perder cualquier cosa que apreciara.

Tras un largo tiempo tranquilizándose, logró quedarse dormida. Y esta vez sin pesadillas.

Se levantó temprano, con una sensación de cansancio por no haber dormido demasiado. Después de darse una ducha relajante, se colocó el traje de vengadora y bajó a desayunar con el resto del equipo.

Allí estaban Steve, viendo la televisión con tranquilidad; Visión, mirando la flor que sujetaba entre sus manos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y para su desgracia, Tony Stark. Este último se sujetaba la cabeza como si le fuera a reventar de un momento a otro.

-Buenos días Wanda- Dijo Steve sonriente, parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba Tony.

-Buenos días- Murmuró ella mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Bruja- Dijo Tony.

Wanda intentó no mostrar su malestar al escuchar a Tony llamándola de ese modo. Solo se lo había consentido a su hermano.

-Buenos días señorita Wanda- Dijo Visión acercándose a ella para entregarle la flor -Me recuerda a ti.

Esta vez sonrió con sinceridad ante ese gesto, que solo había recibido por parte de Pietro. Aceptó la flor, y por un momento olvidó a los demás presentes, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cuando tenía cerca al androide? ¿Acaso ella podría...? No, imposible. Pero Visión la miraba de tal manera que le hacía creer que todo era posible.

-Buenos días. Y...gracias- Dijo sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-Siento tristeza en tus ojos- Susurró el androide.

-Mis pesadillas han vuelto- Confesó fijando la mirada en la flor que ahora sujetaba entre sus manos -Tengo... una mala sensación.

-Yo me siento mal viéndote así.

Con cuidado, Visión tomó la mano de la bruja entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla. Solo deseaba acabar con su preocupación, y ese gesto parecía reconfortarla.

-Vaya, os lo teníais muy callado- Dijo Tony rompiéndoles el momento -Eres todo un don Juan, Visión. Te has llevado a la más loca, pero no está mal. Has aprendido de mi.

Wanda borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a Tony con disgusto. Deseaba aumentarle el dolor de cabeza, que probablemente se debía a una resaca por otra de sus fiestas.

-¡Tony! ¿No puedes cerrar la boca ni por un segundo? -Lo regañó Steve.

-¡Eh!- Se quejó Tony -Está claro que soy un gran ejemplo a seguir, ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que un androide ha ligado antes que tú, Capitán?

Steve estuvo a punto de protestar, y Visión iba a preguntar qué significaba "Ser un don Juan", cuando una noticia que estaban echando en la televisión hizo que todos dejaran el tema.

"... _noticia de última hora. Nos encontramos en Stamford, Connecticut, donde una explosión provocada por un grupo de inhumanos ha terminado con la vida de más de 600 personas. ¿Por qué los héroes que antes nos defendían ahora se dedican a matarnos? ¿Es el fin de Los Vengadores? ¿Cómo reaccionará el gobierno ante tal catástrofe? Les iremos informando..."_

Steve y Tony se miraron, preguntándose qué iban a hacer ahora.

Wanda y Visión también se miraron, diciéndolo todo y a la vez nada.

* * *

 **979 palabras xD**

 **Mi idea principal era otro desenlace, pero me pasaba de las 1000 palabras, y al final ha quedado en esto. Yo espero que os guste, es mi primer fic de Wanda y estoy contenta con el resultado.** **La versión original del fanfic era mucho más triste que esta, aunque había beso y me he quedado con las ganas... No se si me ha quedado muy cursi, pero no lo he podido evitar.**

 **PD. Por si en vuestro país no existe la expresión, "Ser un Don Juan" significa ser un gran conquistador de mujeres.**

 **PD2. Sorry por el título tan cutre, no daba para más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
